


Faceless

by cookie_book_took



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, College, Confident Bucky, First Time, Happy Ending, I needed to get this out my system, It's not angst...which is amazing for me, Love, M/M, One Shot, Skinny Steve, Smut, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_book_took/pseuds/cookie_book_took
Summary: Bucky really is having a great birthday, and when two of his ex's try for a humiliating revenge, it just gets better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, typos painfully mine.  
> Fancied a go at skinny Steve and popular Buck....  
> Steve/Bucky  
> Done in a day, I'm suppose to be writing something else but my words are coming out like garbage, I needed to distract myself and write something to clense...or un-clense myself  
> <3

Bucky’s birthday was going pretty damn well. He’d scored the touchdown in the schools football match, he’d managed to get an assignment in on time, for once...although it was shockingly bad. The jocks had bought him pizza, and April hadn’t been staring daggers at him all day, he considered it progress.

When she cornered him on the way home, she didn’t sneer or hurl abuse; she beckoned him towards her.  
“Your birthday right?”

He nodded, she knew full well it was his birthday. The jocks singing him a piss-poor happy birthday before jumping on him had been a sure sign.

“I got a present for ya.”

He hummed in thought, “is it...a slap?”

She shook her head, biting her bright red lips, “nope.”

“Is it two for the price of one on slaps?”

She laughed, hand shooting out to grip on to Bucky’s fingers, “come on.”

Bucky went, dragging his feet with nerves in his belly. They only increased when they got closer to his building, up the stairs and into his dorm-  
“How did you-

She shushed him, “Sam gave me the key...said I’m giving you a birthday treat.”  
Her smile was supposed to be reassuring but it was downright sinister.  
“Come in here.”

She took his hand again and led him to the bedroom. He slapped his hand out for the light switch but April yanked his arm away.

“Don’t...”It wasn’t Aprils voice, someone else lurked into he shadows.

“Tracy? That you?” Ruffling fabric punctured the quiet before she spoke up from the darkness, “sure is Bucky.”

April closed the door behind him, the only light streamed through the gaps. The room wasn’t exactly big, only large enough for a single bed and a tatty old wardrobe, but in the dark, knowing there was two very pissed lady’s, made him feel a whole other level of claustrophobia.

“Look I know you’re both mad-

“You slept with both of us on the same day.” Tracy mumbled.

He dropped his head into his awaiting palms, it had been a year ago, when he was drunk and stupid.  
“Shit...” He straightened and held his hands out in apology, not that they could see, “I’m not proud of that-

“We thought...since its your birthday, you could have both of us.”

His hands of surrender dropped down, he turned to the voice in the darkness, frowning, “you serious?”

He jolted when one of them touched his back, wrapping their arms around to get to the zip of his jacket, “Yep, we thought we’d treat you...”

It was hugely uncharacteristic for April to want to treat anyone but herself, but any suspicion vanished when his jacket was tugged at. When hands roamed under his t-shirt and scored his muscles. He relaxed into their clutches. April dug into his jeans for his wallet and phone, knowing exactly where the condom would be.

This was every mans dream, but as they stripped him of his clothes, he couldn’t help but feel nervous and confused. They hated him, there was no way they were going to treat him on his birthday. He thought back to a news report he’d seen, one that lingered in all men’s nightmares. It involved scissors...

“What-what’re you doing?” he gasped, ignoring the stinging bite to his nipple.

“Told ya...birthday treat.”

He turned towards the voice, speaking to April, “yeah- but- but what?”

Tracy answered, purring into his ear, “’m gunna suck you off.”

He was shoved, arms flailing as he landed on the mattress. The darkness, the confusion, his head was a whirling mess, but he heard the girls moving around the room, the mattress dipped from them climbing on.

He didn’t have a second to think before they were on him. April was kissing him, he knew it was her by the excessive amount of saliva, he pulled his head away just to breathe, or possible not drown. He’d never liked the way she kissed, but there was no polite way telling a girl so. He just went with it and tried not to choke on her tongue.

Tracy’s moist breath was tickling his cock, ghosting the length. When she got to the tip she licked so tentatively Bucky groaned in the darkness. April did her best to absorb the vibration it her mouth, but he turned his head not wanting to be distracted.

The licks and small kisses at his crotch were so hesitant, so soft, it almost felt like his brain was filling the gaps, the pressure wasn’t real, his mind just willed it that badly.

“Please more, god please-

April chuckled by his ear, hand stroking his chest but thankfully she chose to speak rather than swoop down to push their mouths together.

“It feel good?”

He nodded weakly against the pillow, “so good.”

The pressure increased, her tongue lapped at the beads dribbling from the tip, she traced the seam of his cock, pointing her tongue and moving in small repetitive circles.

Bucky couldn’t hold back another moan, it strangled its way out of his throat and he barely managed not to splutter on it. From his memory’s Tracy hadn’t done it like that before, she usually went straight into it with no build up, this was maddening, it had his toes curling and chest heaving desperately.

Bucky went to reach down under the comforter but April snagged his wrists, told him to behave. She put them under her t-shirt, on her bra, she squeezed her hands over Bucky’s so he’d grope her.

It didn’t work, his hands went limp, all his focus was on what was happening between his legs, the swirling tongue, the feather light kisses.

When the head of his cock was engulfed he yanked his hands from Aprils chest, clutched his fingers around the sheet on the mattress and gasped.  
The heat of the mouth, matched with the softness. His cock was encased in warm silk, rubbed at gently by the flat of a tongue-

“Fuck-s’fuck-“

April laughed again, the laugh got closer and Bucky knew she was delving down for a kiss. He tucked his chin down, avoiding her searching lips. The bed creaked, mattress shifted. April vanished from beside him, he couldn’t say he missed her. He could relax without the fear of water-boarding.

The mouth on him started sucking, just a pull of pressure every few seconds. Each time it happened Bucky moaned aloud until his throat grew hoarse, his fingers were hurting from their desperate clutch on the bed, he was sure his nails were splitting and bending from pressure but he needed that anchor or the best blowjob of his life was going to come to an end too soon.

“You like that Buck?”

He groaned, nodded then sobbed out a pathetic yes, mind so blown and body so needy he didn’t recognise Tracy’s voice, Tracy who supposedly had her lips round his cock.

The strength of sucks increased, drawing him in with no regard for gaging. Tracy had a violent gag reflex, but somehow she had engulfed all of him this time. Then the humming began and Bucky whimpered and sobbed as he came, brain whiting out when he was hit with such an intense tingling. A orgasm that touched every part of him, had him shivering and gasping as if starved of oxygen. It definitely was the best birthday ever...

The light flicked on, so searing that Bucky winced and blinked to get his eyes to adjust. April and Tracy stood at the end of the bed, mobile phones in their hands.

The comforter was humped with a figure, the person that still had Bucky’s cock resting on their tongue, the one who had greedily swallowed his come.

“That feel good Bucky?” Tracy sneered.

His jaw unhinged, his flesh that had been steadily boiling with need turned to ice dread. April sprang forward and lifted the sheet.  
Bucky froze when he locked eyes with Steve Rogers. Steve the shy, skinny guy in their year. The guy that if he saw Bucky, walked the other way. They guy that when they were paired together for an assignment refused to meet up, completed the project himself and posted it in Bucky’s locker.

The girls cackled, phone’s held high, clearly recording the mortifying moment.

“This is gunna be everywhere...” Tracy laughed, staring daggers at Bucky on the bed.

The girls hated him, he deserved it, but Steve didn’t deserve any back lash, didn’t deserve to be the but of jokes for the months to come. Steve was a good guy, delicate and fragile in beauty. Bucky liked him, had done for as long as he could remember even though they’d barely shared a few words. 

Every open day Steve’s works were displayed in the hall, the first thing for anyone visiting to see. They used his paintings on the football flyers, on posters, he even designed the school logo that was on the football shirts. Steve, was amazing, and how he’d gotten tangled in this game of revenge he wasn’t sure.

“Steve?” He breathed the word and Steve sat back on his heels, eyes downcast in mortification. His skin was pale, paler than normal, blonde hair darker with sweat from being under the sheet. Steve squirmed the longer Bucky stared, glancing towards the window as if he was contemplating throwing himself out.

The girls continued to cackle like witches, filming the moment unfolding. April moved round the bed to get a view of Steve’s face, his blushing face and his watering eyes. If Bucky was going down, the least he could do was spare Steve on the way.

“Steve...you’re incredible.”

The spiteful hyenas stopped their giggling in an instant, darting looks at each other for help. Steve’s attention snapped back to Bucky, eyes shinny and brow scrunched.

“You can’t be serious.” Tracy snapped.

Bucky wagged his finger at her, grinning like the smug bastard he was, “you could learn a lot from him, Trace.”

She looked dangerously close to slapping him, he leaned away and April snagged her arm.  
“He’s not worth it.”

There phones were bitterly shoved in their pockets, Bucky waved them goodbye with a twist of a smile, as soon as the door slammed behind them his smile dropped from his face. He yanked at the comforter to cover himself. He had to be serious, not think about the fact he was naked and his cock was still throbbing in waves from his orgasm.

“What they got on you? Why-why would you do this?”

That was the only explanation, they had found a way to blackmail Steve into this prank, threatened him. It made Bucky so angry he clenched his teeth till his gums ached-

“They don’t have anything on me...”

It made no sense, the girls wanted revenge, wanted to punish him...that meant Steve did too.

Bucky shook his head, “then why-why would you do this...you hate me? You’re willing to let yourself be ridiculed because you hate me?”

Steve glanced up, eyes so wide they were in danger of popping out, “I don’t hate you.”

“Then why?”

Steve chomped on to his lip and Bucky resisted the urge to un-pop the flesh from the savage bite.

“I-I deserve to know why your sucking me off?”  
Not a sentence he ever thought he’d have to utter. The snappy tone had Steve waking from his daze, blinking through his lashes.

“I heard them talking...they were gunna get Alex to do it...”

Bucky bobbed his head, Alex, the most confident gay guy in the school, best friends with April and Tracy. It made sense they would recruit him, it was probably his plan to begin with.

“I-I said I would do it, makes it even more humiliating for you, getting sucked off by a guy like me.”

Bucky shook his head adamantly, “nothing wrong with you Steve, nothing at all” Bucky wagged his finger in the air between them, “don’t you ever think it.”

“I-I like you Bucky....like I more than like you.”

Bucky pinched at his brow, feeling the impending headache. “You walk the other way to me...you refused to work with me on the assignment.”

“I’m an idiot around you...I don’t like feeling that way, but I’ve liked you since I saw you...I stay late in the art room just to watch you practise on the field, all the fliers, the posters, the huge canvas’s in the school, there you.”

Bucky thought back to Steve’s art, close ups of a mans physique, the football shirt on a figures body. All the images were faceless, Steve never put the features on, Bucky naively assumed Steve sucked at them, he was damn perfect at everything else, he needed an Achilles heel, he never thought they were faceless to conceal the identity of Steve’s desires.

“There of me?”

Steve nodded, red blotched in his cheeks, his eyes were darting, tracking back to the door and window to make sure there was an escape.

“I-I heard April talking about asking Alex- I was so jealous Buck...I know this isn’t real, your probably gunna hate me forever after, but if a guy was gunna get their mouth on you, I wanted it to be me.”

He went to dash from the bed but Bucky moved fast, snagged his arm and pulled him close, “Hey-hey wait..”

Steve pushed him away, but Bucky was stronger, keeping him in place. ”What if I told you I do extra practise coz I know you’re in the art room.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Bucky laughed at the expression. He released Steve’s arm, confident he was no longer going to run from the building.

“What if I told you, the only good thing about detention, is that they hold it in the school hall so I get to stare at all your work.”

There was wonder in Steve’s eyes, he leaned closer to Bucky, biting his lip. This time Bucky did un-pop it with his thumb and Steve looked up.

“What if I tell you, I wait by my locker, past the bell, just so I can spot you scampering down the hall.”  
He kept his hand on Steve’s face, cupping his jaw.  
“I like you Steve...like really like you.”

Bucky leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s stunned ones, firm and sure. He leaned back against the head rest and waited. No doubt his revelation had shocked Steve, he was known for being a womaniser, not harbouring secret fantasy’s about the guy in the art room.

Bucky wanted Steve to know he wasn’t trapped in the situation. The door was there, the escape was there.

Steve’s fingertips fondled his bottom lip, rubbed on sensitive skin that was damp from Bucky’s brief kiss.  
“You like me?”

Bucky nodded with the most genuine smile he had ever slapped to his face.

Steve climbed into Bucky’s lap, straddling him and leaning in. It was automatic for Bucky’s hands to come up and grip onto his hips, shift Steve in a more comfortable position.

They were drawn towards each other. Steve hovered, eyes wide and frightened, Bucky closed the last millimetre and touched his mouth to Steve’s.

Kissing Steve was undeniable different, but good different. His lips weren’t sticky with whatever cheap make up Tracy wore, they were soft, easy to grip on to and nip at.  
They weren’t plump and slobbery like Aprils, they were thinner, more nerves packed in a narrower space. Nips and licks and sucks had Steve gasping, mouth opening to let Bucky in.

Steve’s mouth was soft, the wet flesh walls were slick, and the taste was intoxicating, it had Bucky hooked from the second he was allowed entrance. Steve got bolder, more demanding till they were breathing laboured breaths through their noses and swallowing each other’s throaty moans.

Bucky was still naked, it was obvious how aroused he was, cock leaking on the lap of Steve’s pants.

“Take your clothes off.”

He pushed the words into Steve’s mouth and Steve pulled back fast, “I-I’m not, I don’t-

Bucky hushed him, “your beautiful Steve, truly...if you feel more comfortable with them on, leave them.”

Bucky leaned back in to resume their kissing, but Steve skimmed down the bed, climbing off with utter determination on his face.  
His clothes pooled by his feet, he fidgeted, uncomfortable at Bucky’s appreciative gaze. His pale complexion carried on through his whole body, his nipples were dark in contrast. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on Steve, but there were the lines of muscles, slight. Bucky needed to trace his fingers along all his lines and dips, he wanted his hands flat on Steve’s flawless flesh.

“Come here.” Bucky whispered, and Steve climbed back on the bed, slotting back into position with his knees either side of Bucky thighs.

They both looked down with hunger, both hard and dripping after only a few minutes of making out.  
“So Steve...whatcha wanna do?”  
Bucky smiled smugly, entranced at how Steve’s cheeks blushed like ripe apples.

“I wanna ride you.”

Bucky choked on air, coughed against his closed fist. He hadn’t expected that, maybe some more kissing, maybe rutting against each other for release or at the very most, them competing for winner of the fastest hand job.

“You-you wanna ride me?”

Steve nodded, looking far more confident than Bucky felt. His eyes moved to the condom wrapper by the bed, and Bucky reached for it, unsure what to do-

“Put it on.” Steve mumbled.

Bucky rolled his eyes, he knew what to do with the damn condom, he just wasn’t sure that he should.

“Please Buck.”

He nodded, unwrapped the condom while Steve watched, rolling it down on himself with twitching hands.  
He was nervous, actually nervous about having sex, if April and Tracy wanted to humiliate him, they should’ve filmed that moment...

“I-errr-I don’t have any lube.”

The ever confident Bucky was rendered a stuttering messy by the non-assuming Steve. He hadn’t had sex with a man before. When he looked down at himself and at Steve’s narrow waist it looked like a bad idea, his brain said one thing but his cock jolted with another opinion. His heart was just constantly chanting Steve-

“I got lube.” Steve whispered.

He didn’t climb from Bucky’s lap, but leaned towards the floor with Bucky anchoring him by his hips. The bottle was shown to Bucky with a shy smile.

“You were a bit confident this would happen.” Bucky laughed.

Steve shook his head in reply, “I thought you’d throw me away, call me disgusting or whatever...but I knew for those few moments I’d have you as mine, knew it would turn me on like crazy,” he twirled the bottle in is grip, “I was gunna touch myself, find somewhere hidden on they way home, slide my fingers inside while I could still taste you on my lips.”

Bucky head thumped back against the wall, “you’re killing me right now.”

Steve smiled, popping the cap and rubbing a generous amount between his fingers and thumb before reaching behind himself.

“Steve...I-I couldn’t bare to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Steve gasped, fixing his pupil blown eyes on Bucky’s, “you won’t hurt me Buck.”

He didn’t have Steve’s confidence, he’d never done it before, it sounded bloody uncomfortable if he was honest...He looked at his hard cock and he looked how small Steve was, how much damage he could do to his insides.  
Steve leaned up, high on his knees, positioning Bucky beneath him.

“Go slow.” Bucky begged, “please-

Steve dropped down in one smooth motion, all the way till he was sat snugly on Bucky’s lap. Bucky gasped at the sensation, the heat, the vice pressure all sides of his cock.  
Steve was smiling, not in awe or shyness, but a cocky smile. His eyebrow twitched up, and his lip curled with smugness.

“Wha?” Bucky tried, only for Steve to rise and drop down again, stealing Bucky’s breath and sanity as he went.

“I’ve liked you for ages Buck...”

He bounced up, dropped down and Bucky groaned into Steve’s chest.

“Every time I have a shower, I stretch myself open thinking of you.”

Steve rolled his hips, hitting all sorts of angles that coiled around Bucky’s sensitive flesh, made him pant and gasp for air.

“Shit Steve...you can’t talk like that and move like that too, I won’t last.”

“Every time I stroke myself at night...I think of you.”  
Bucky had just enough composure to grip onto Steve’s cock, to stroke it and marvel at the soft stretched skin, the slippery pre-come leaking out with wild abandonment.

It was Steve’s turn to groan, head shoved in Bucky’s neck.

“Nuff talking.” Bucky gasped, “we don’t need to no more.”

Steve nodded into his neck, raising himself and dropping down, Bucky matched the rhythm with his flicking wrist and circling thumb till they were both crying out into each other’s body’s.

Best birthday ever, by miles. Steve exploded with a drawn out moan, shooting all over Bucky’s chest. Feeling it drip, seeing the lines and Steve’s wrecked expression was enough to tip Bucky over the point of no return. He climaxed inside Steve, shaky and sweaty, clutching on like he was the only one that could save him.

They stared at each other in fascination and awe before collapsing down on the bed. Steve seemed unsure about where to lay, but Bucky yanked him onto his side, spooned him an held him close. Steve melted back into the hold, and even though Bucky couldn’t see his face head on, he knew Steve was smiling by the crinkle at the edge of his eye.

Bucky reached for his phone at the side of the bed, holding the device out in front of both of them.

“Whatcha doing?” Steve mumbled, hand gripping onto the forearm under his neck, snuggling into the warmth.

“April and Tracy will put that video up soon...”

Steve turned, mouth poised to apologies but Bucky shook his head for him to stop.  
“’m gunna beat them to it...smile Steve.”

He snapped the camera, bringing the phone closer so they could see the picture he took. Steve hadn’t smiled, but he did look adorable with damp hair and a look of content, wrapped up in Bucky’s arms.

A few quick clicks and the photo was up on Bucky’s account, replacing the picture of him and the football team.  
“There you are Steve, our faces side by side, where they should be.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s temple and settled in the groove behind him, shutting his eyes.

“I can draw your face in my paintings now?”

Bucky cracked an eye open, “I’ll be offended if you don’t.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------The end--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get back to writing now...


End file.
